


Pretty

by grumpgasm



Category: Game Grumps, Shipgrumps - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Kink, Dress Up, Egobang - Freeform, Feminization, M/M, NSFW, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:03:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpgasm/pseuds/grumpgasm
Summary: Arin agrees to dress up for Dan and it drives him wild.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapsoffilth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapsoffilth/gifts).



> Commissioned fic for @scrapsoffilth!

"Dan?" Arin called from the bathroom, holding the door cracked open only slightly.    
  
"Are you all ready?" Dan called back, sitting up on the pillows on the bed. He had been waiting there, anxiously and excitedly, for at least half an hour - he couldn't wait one more minute to see Arin.    
  
It was a cold, winter day in LA - very rare, but it was so welcomed. The air was crisp and windy, and the usual bustling crowds were bundled in hoodies, jackets, jeans, and boots. Not willing to brave the cold - and wanting to take advantage of a rare day off - Arin and Dan had decided to relax at home. The bedroom not only looked cozy, but the heater in the corner was gently blowing warm, summery air across the wooden floor. As Dan lounged on the bed, surrounded by oversized pillows, he tapped his fingers rhythmically over the fraying rips on his jeans. He didn't want to rush Arin, of course, but he was getting impatient with how long he was taking.  It was a few months ago when Dan first brought it up - dressing up Arin, undressing him, fucking him... It was a fantasy of his. He joked about it on Grumps, sure, but there was a part of him that really, truly hoped that maybe Arin would indulge him someday. He knew Arin didn't mind being feminine; he let Suzy put makeup on him all the time, he loved playing as female characters, and he was always the first of the group to voluntarily put on skirts or dresses. Finally, after talking about it late one night with Dan, Arin agreed to do it; Dan nearly died from excitement when Arin told him he'd do it for him.  
   
After letting out a shallow sigh, Arin opened the door and gingerly stepped out for Dan to see. He wore a brand new, mint green dress that Holly had sewn for him, and it fit like a glove; hugging every curve just right, the gentle pleats accentuating his hips... everything about it made Arin feel radiantly feminine. Before stepping further into the bedroom, he smoothed the rounded lace collar that sat regally over his collarbone. On his feet were a pair of patent leather, nude-colored high heels - admittedly, they made his feet a bit sore, but they way they lengthened his legs was something he knew Dan would find sexy.

Sure enough, Dan's doe eyes were as wide as saucers when he looked Arin over; he had been waiting to play dress-up with Arin for months now, and finally... Arin was standing there, all dolled up, waiting for Dan's approval.    
  
"Spin around for me," Dan breathlessly suggested as he sat up straighter on the bed.    
  
Arin spun.   The fabric lifted effortlessly from around his thighs, showing off his knees; his hair, loose and long, lifted from his face as well, showing off the little bit of makeup he put on for Dan. Unable to control it, the sight of Arin all dolled up - and genuinely happy with the way he looked - made Dan's cock twitch underneath his jeans. The slow burn of arousal began to grow in his belly, and he couldn't wait to undress Arin, despite how pretty he looked.  

"D-Do you like it?" Arin nervously asked, his fingers dancing along the hem of his dress.    
  
"Like it?" Dan had hopped off of the bed at this point, stepping closer to Arin to get a better look. "I love it, and you look so fucking pretty..."  His words made Arin giggle and look down at his shoes; Dan romantically put a finger under Arin's chin and lifted his head, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.   "I love that you dressed up for me, Arin." The taller man told him sincerely. Arin, blushing, kissed Dan again and smiled. He couldn't help how happy he felt, especially making Dan happy.  
  
  "Really?"    
  
"Yes, really! Look at you..." He grabbed Arin's hand and lead him over to the long mirror that hung on the wall. He stood behind Arin, putting his slender hands on his shoulders, and whispered in his ear: "Your tits look so good in this dress... your ass does too..." Running his hands slowly down Arin's arms and over his hips, there was an electricity between them. Arin and Dan had always connected on a deeper level than most, but it was especially strong whenever they indulged in each other's fetishes. For Dan, dressing up Arin was one of his favorites - luckily, it was one of Arin's favorites too.    
  
Arin shuddered under Dan's sensual touch. "Do... you wanna see them?"    
  
Dan let out a hot, soundless grunt; he was almost instantly hard, with only his jeans holding his erection back. He nodded to Arin. Lifting his hands again, he plucked the zipper between his thumb and forefinger and slowly pulled the zipper down the length of Arin's back. It was nearly silent in the room, save for the sound of the zipper and their shallow breaths - it heightened the anticipation even more. Finally, the dress was completely unzipped, and the back splayed open from against Arin. Dan could see, underneath the dress, Arin had cleverly worn a cream-colored, lacy bra and matching panties. The gesture made him smile wide, since a good matching set of sexy lingerie was something that drove Dan absolutely wild.  
  
  "Oh, Arin..." He chuckled, hungrily eyeing the lingerie. "This is so fucking hot."  "I feel fucking hot."

Dan pulled the dress down past Arin's hips and thighs and knees, letting it pile around his ankles so he could step out of it. He placed both palms on Arin's hips with a flirty squeeze, taking in the sight of him from behind. Still holding on with one hand, Dan ran his other hand from the soft nape of Arin's neck, past his shoulders, over the clasp of his bra, down his spine... slowly, slowly... until it met the small of his back; Dan could feel the electricity between their skin as Arin breathed.  He stopped just short of the lacy panties he was wearing, and planted a tantalizing kiss on Arin's shoulder. Arin turned his head around to meet the kiss, winking as he turned back around and unhooked the bra deftly with one hand. The elastic straps dangled at his sides, tempting Dan with each sway. Dan bit his lip and thumbed the waistline of the panties, letting them snap back playfully. Arin let out a small yelp, although it didn't actually cause him any pain.    
  
"I wanna see you pussy so bad, Arin..." Dan growled, running his fingertips over Arin's ass, then reaching around and running them over his cock. Arin flinched as he felt Dan tease him, his back arching slightly and his hair standing on end.

The two had been intimate with each other before - many times, in many ways - but something about this encounter made them both excitedly nervous and shaky. Dan's usually steady, sure hands trembled, although inconspicuously, against Arin's soft skin. Arin's breath was shallow and ragged, rattling as he felt Dan's hands wander his almost-naked body.   Hearing Dan's request, he nodded as he looked over his shoulder at his older friend. Dan swallowed as he slowly, gingerly pulled Arin's lacy panties over his ass - he relished the sight. Arin had shaved, so he was hairless and smooth all around; when Dan grabbed two handfuls of his asscheeks, he jiggled them in his hands and spread them open, revealing Arin's perfectly pink asshole. Dan bit his lip and groaned.     
  
"I'm gonna fuck you so good, Arin... your pussy is so nice and smooth..."   Dan held Arin's ass open, reaching two fingers to his waiting asshole and applying light pressure with his fingertips. Arin let a moan slip through his teeth, followed by a breathy laugh.     
  
" _Fuck_..." He whispered through clenched teeth.    
  
"You like that?"    
  
"Keep going, please..." Arin pleaded, looking over his shoulder again.  Dan pressed again, making small circling motions as he did. He could feel Arin's erection becoming more and more taught, and his opening becoming more pliable. As he watched Arin enjoy the sensations, he couldn't help but become aroused himself; he unzipped his jeans, letting his cock spring free from inside his boxers. With one hand still gripping Arin's ass, he clumsily pulled his own pants below his ass and let them sit at his knees; he couldn't wait too much longer to fuck Arin, he just looked too good.     
  
"A-Are you ready?" Dan stuttered, angling his cock towards Arin's asshole.  
  
  "...Lick me first." Arin demanded after thinking for a moment. He lowered his shoulders and wiggled his ass at Dan, tempting him.    
  
Dan leaned in, licking his lips first, and placed his tongue ever-so-close to Arin's asshole; Arin let out a long, whiny moan as he felt its warm wetness. Dan smiled as his tongue waggled out of his mouth, along the opening of Arin's skin. He licked over the seam of skin from Arin's balls to his asshole, and felt Arin full-body shiver as he did. He licked Arin's asshole smoothly with his long tongue, switching between circling it and pressing the tip of his tongue into it. They were both totally hard now, and Arin was as vocal as ever - when Dan finished eating him, he stepped in closer to straddle Arin's ass, placing his cock underneath Arin's. Dan pressed two fingers to his hole again, slowly entering him and prepping him for his girthy cock. Leaning over his back, Dan planted a kiss on Arin's lips as he turned his head. Arin's face was red and hot with arousal, wordlessly begging for Dan to fuck him now. Arin reached around his shoulders and took off the bra he wore and tossed it to the side. Immediately, frantically, Danny reached a hand around to grope Arin's chest.  
  
"Nnh, Arin..." Dan whispered into Arin's ear.    
  
"What is it?"    
  
"Your tits," He gave a rough squeeze before pinching gently at his nipple. "They're fucking great." He thrust his cock instinctively against the underside of Arin's, squeezing Arin's chest as he did. "Now are you ready? C-Can I fuck you?"  Arin nodded, precum beading at the tip of his cock as he felt the friction between his and Dan's.  
  
Standing upright again, Dan held Arin's ass open and guided the moist head of his cock up to his entrance. Arin quivered as he felt Dan tease him for a moment, rhythmically tapping the head against his asshole before guiding it inside. It was such a thick, fleshy pillar - rock hard at this point, and hot with blood - and Arin thought the pleasure of it might tear him in two. It slipped inside of him with little resistance and stretched him just the way he liked.     
  
"Fuck, Dan..." He gasped, mouth agape.    
  
Dan thrust once, twice, three times to warm Arin up further; his thrusts were slow and shallow, nice and easy to start.   "Your pussy feels so good, baby," He growled before thrusting again. Arin yelped; this thrust was deeper. "So tight, so warm..." His voice trailed off as he began to push into Arin with more ease and steady rhythm.   Arin's painted nails gripped the bedsheets as goosebumps rose on his arms and along his back; he couldn't deny how good Dan made him feel. Arin panted as he threw back his head and guided one of Dan's hands to his chest again, needing his sensitive nipples to be touched. When Dan plucked his nipple between his fingers and rolled it, Arin cried out - almost as if the feeling had taken him by surprise - and he stuck his ass out further, arching his back, to provide some resistance for Dan. Sure enough, Dan rammed him harder and harder, deeper and deeper; a light sweat had broken out over his forehead and chest, and he clumsily pulled off the t-shirt he was wearing as he pounded Arin. Reaching back around Arin's side to search for his nipple, Arin took his forefinger in his mouth - he was practically drooling now - and sucked on it erotically; Dan moaned loud and low as he felt it.     
  
At this rate, both were close to climax; Dan was mumbling praises and curses interchangeably, just under his breath but loud enough for Arin to be turned on by. Dan reached a hand around to grip Arin's throbbing shaft and stroke it while pumping his own cock in and out of Arin's ass like a piston. Arin's small yelps and whines grew in intensity and volume, all the way to long cries and groans... Dan's cock was hitting his prostate and he couldn't believe the knot that was building in his stomach - he needed to cum.     
  
"Oh my God, oh my God..." He babbled, red-faced, looking back at Dan. "I-I'm gonna cum, Dan... I'm g-gonna- "   Before he could finish his sentence, a hot, sticky load spurted from his cock; Dan stroked him once or twice more, licking his lips as he felt the satisfying pulsing of Arin's cock, before letting go and fondling his balls. A long, guttural cry forced itself through Arin's throat and past his lips, letting Dan know he was doing a very good job. The sights and sounds of Arin reaching climax put Dan over the edge.    
  
"Mm, baby- " Dan whimpered. He released his hand from Arin's balls and gripped his thick ass in both palms. "Your pussy feels so good, you're going to make me cum..."  
  
  "Oh yeah?"  
  
  "Y-Yeah- _fuck_..."    
  
"Cum inside my pussy," Arin demanded quietly, hotly.  
  
  "What?" Dan's eyes lit up as the demand stung his ears. He couldn't stop pumping into Arin at this point: he'd said the magic words.    
  
"Cum in my pussy, Dan!" Arin begged, grabbing Dan's wrist and holding it tight.  All too happy to oblige, Dan let his orgasm take over his body: his knees buckled after thrusting one last time, just enough for his aching cock to release all the cum he had. It filled Arin up to the brim, even leaking out as Dan held his cock, spasming, inside of Arin for one last minute. The room was silent again for the first time since before they started; clothes strewn on the floor, chilly rain still misting the windows.

 Finally, Arin leaned forward gently as Dan leaned back, removed his tired cock. More cum spilled out of him and dribbled down his leg, making Dan groan one last time as they both smiled.  "You make me feel so good, Dan." Arin turned around and flopped onto his back on the bed.  "F-Fuck, man, I mean look at me..." He was actually sweating, which was rare for Dan. "You clearly make me feel good."  Arin smiled wide, running his hands through his messy hair to clear it from his face. His makeup stayed on well during their romp, and his subtly sparkling eyeshadow glinted in the dim light.   "Here," Dan stooped to pick Arin's dress up off the floor. "I don't want your pretty dress to get dirty." He lay it out neatly over a chair nearby, smoothing the skirt.  "You really think it's pretty?" Arin hesitated for a moment before asking.

Dan, however, didn't hesitate; he turned around, wide-eyed, and quickly went to the bed to cuddle with Arin. Their skin was still hot and glowing pink, but Dan wrapped his arms around Arin anyway, pulling him in close to his chest.

"I think you're pretty. I think you're the _prettiest_." He punctuated the thought with a chaste kiss on Arin's forehead, then another on his cherry lips.


End file.
